All the stories are true
by iWriter97
Summary: CLACE STORY. Clary's just a normal teenager who hangs around with her best friend Simon, but one night at one of their regular destinations Clary's world is turned upside down. Will Clary find love? Will her relationship with Simon last? Will all the stories she never thought existed actually be alive and happening in the city she thought was her haven? CLACE CLACE CLACE CLACE CLAC
1. Chapter 1

Clary stood at the bar, bored and not in the mood to socialise. Simon, her best friend, had noticed this and was doing his best to create a conversation, however failing miserably. "So... want another drink?" Clary looked into her best friends deep brown eyes, and studied his face. She had always loved the way his messy brown curls fell gracefully down to his eyes and how his glasses made him look intelligent but not geeky. She replied with an exaggerated tone of boredom, "Do I look like I want to stay?" Simon stuttered, "oh-no-of course not...right...shall we leave then?" Clary looked around to see if anything could persuade her to stay, but there was nothing. She quickly told Simon she was just nipping to the loo and then they could leave.

She slid her slim figure through the tiny gaps in the dance floor and headed towards the toilets. The stench of stale urine and cigarette smoke filled her so while she went too the loo she held her breath. Why she and Simon came to these awful places she just didn't know but she seemed to be drawn to them every Friday night. Maybe it was the need to get out after a long week at school and a chance to be away from her over-protective mother. Clary's mum had always been a bit controlling but Clary had learnt to put up with it, but luckily for her, her mother adored Simon and as long as Clary was with him, she could go almost anywhere. Just as Clary was thinking about her and Simon's many memories she was cut off by the sound of fierce whispering.

"For the angels sake, good one Jace, choose the one demon you owe money too, will he ever learn, always has to pick a fight, by the angel when we get home I'm gonn-". The girl's whispering was cut of by the smallest of sneezes. Clary looked up into the mirror and saw in its reflection an, at a guess, 17 year old girl, with incredible and glossy black hair, sleek down to the small of her back, and similarly in colour dressed all in black. It looked almost like the outfits women wore in Simon's computer games, but somehow more elegant, and to finish off the outfit, black stiletto boots and red lipstick. Clary was speechless. This girl was stunning, but the way she just stared at Clary gave her shivers down her spine. Seriously regretting sneezing, Clary wanted to take her eyes away from the girl, but they wouldn't budge, she just held her gaze. Clary could feel the blood rushing to her face, and she could imagine this was actually bringing the colour back to her cheeks.

Someone from outside called, "Izzy, get a move on, I need you to do an iratze on me". Clary had never heard the word 'iratze' before, maybe it was some kind of slang she didn't know about, after hanging out with Simon for so long there were a lot of things Clary didn't know about being a normal teenager. 'Izzy' snapped her head to the door and stalked out leaving a stunned Clary behind her. Clary looked up to the mirror, trying to process what had just happened; a girl was talking about...demons? Clary was sure the girl had said demons. Maybe she had heard wrong, she must have. Clary tried to shake the memory out of her head, and splashed water onto her burning face. She met her reflected eye and thought about how different she looked from the girl called Izzy. Where Izzy had sleek black hair, Clary had wild, fiery, loose red curls that stopped at the middle of her back, and where Izzy had piercing blue eyes, Clary had big, round emerald green ones. Izzy had a flawless tan, where Clary had pale, freckled porcelain skin that at times looked almost transparent to Clary. Izzy had the most gorgeous curves but was still slim and tall, and Clary was short, skinny and flat all over. Clary wished she had curves, she put her hands on her waist and squeezed inwards, trying to imagine what it would be like have them when she suddenly heard an intake of breath. Clary snapped round on the spot and saw the most beautiful boy she had ever seen.


	2. Chapter 2

Clary stared at the boy that stood still in the doorway. He was wearing a tight, black short sleeve t-shirt, that hugged his muscled figure, Clary noticed that he had black marks all over his arms, like tattoos. His dark jeans hung loose on his narrow hips. Clary's eyes traced his jaw that was so perfectly defined and then they rested on his faultless mouth, the way it was slightly open, the way it was so smooth made Clary find it hard to breathe. His hair was golden and shining under the flickering lights. It curled elegantly round his face and just reached his eye brows. And then Clary couldn't help herself she looked right into his eyes. She drank in the gold of them and she noticed the slight flecks of light brown that made them all the more interesting and hard to look away from.

Clary hadn't realised he was observing her in the exact same way, she followed his eyes and found they were covering her whole body, starting at her green converses, up her slim legs, up her thighs, past her denim skirt, over her slender stomach, up each slight arm, across her chest. His eyes lingered on her lips and finally reached her eyes, they stared at each other for what felt like eternity to Clary. Clary's knuckles were going white as she gripped the sink behind her. But something was happening to her, the boy's face was fading, coming in and out of focus, suddenly Clary's grip loosened and she was falling to the floor and into darkness, the darkness came but the floor didn't. She felt peaceful and warm, what Clary didn't realise was that she was lying in the strong protective arms of the boy.

- Jace's POV-

Jace was already at her side as the girls hands loosened their hold, and catching her, an onlooker might have thought they were dancing because of the way Jace moved her so smoothly and gracefully. He knelt on the floor of the bathroom, letting the beautiful girl's hair get tangled in his pianist's hands. Her body fit perfectly in his arms and he never wanted to let her go, she looked so perfect and delicate he thought she might break in his arms. If only he had been able to control himself when he was watching her, but when she moved her hands up to her waist, he wanted them to be his hands so badly that he couldn't breathe and had to urgently. The way she whipped around letting her fierce curls fall over one shoulder made him shiver, he wanted her so badly. If it wasn't for Izzy forgetting her stele and leaving it here he would never have seen her. Thinking of Izzy reminded him that she would come looking for him in a minute. He tried to think of an excuse to bring this girl to the Institute, he couldn't just leave her here, unconscious and alone, if Alec and Izzy didn't let him, well he'd still take her, they couldn't stop him. He gently picked the girl up and left the bathroom, looking up to see a very angry looking Alec and Izzy, with her eyebrows raised.

-Clary's POV-

Clary woke up with a start. Questions swarmed in her head. Where was she? How did she get here? And who was that boy? She looked around; she was sat in a bed that looked like one from a hospital, the walls were all white and there were old stain glass windows on the opposite wall, there was on one else in here with her, just rows of empty beds. She wasn't just going to sit around and wait here, she swung her legs out of the bed and stood up. She saw her denim skirt and converses and remembered that she had been out with Simon last night. Did he know where she was? He probably would have been sat next to Clary if he did know, she went to call him but then found that there was no phone in her pocket anymore, it was gone. That was the last straw for Clary, she had been kidnapped and been stolen from, she headed towards the door.

She came out at a corridor and some stairs going down, she ran down them hoping to find some people at the bottom. But here was no one. Clary stood still, defeated, where the hell was she?! And why hadn't someone come to find her? Then she heard voices coming from further down the corridor. She tiptoed closer, it sounded like a teenage and bo- and another one, and a girl, and it sounded like they were having a rather heated discussion.

"No Jace. No means no. I'm the adult here, I make the decisions, and you don't! She's not staying! She's not a shadowhunter, not even a downworlder!" The girl started talking, "I'm sorry Jace, but I agree with Alec, she has no reason to stay except the fact you want her too." The other boy started talking, "Yes I want her too, isn't that enough? She fainted, she was unconscious, and not just from the seeing me, the Angel that I am, but because she was ill, I had no other choice. And may I also point out, _she could see us._ She could see us which means she has the sight, which means-" Alec cut him off, "I know exactly what means, but it's_ not enough. _I'm sorry Jace but it's not." This was enough for Clary, she just had to know what was going on, she flung open the door and stormed inside. The only thing she said was, "My name isn't _her, _its Clary. Clary Fray.


	3. Chapter 3

Clary could feel the three pairs of eyes staring at her, it made her blood rise to her cheeks. There she was trying to be tough and not someone they could walk all over and she was blushing, it always showed so easily through her pale skin. She glanced over at Jace, he was looking right at her, with a slight smirk, and it made her look away. Then she did the same to Alec and Isabelle. Isabelle looked as amazing as she had the night before, but now with her hands on her hips and was obviously not someone to be messed with. Alec looked rather angry and had clenched fists, stuck to his sides. Isabelle then broke the silence, "Well, Clary, it's lovely to meet you, however you just interrupted our," she paused to think, "discussion, on whether to let you stay or not." Clary wasn't sure whether she was thankful that Isabelle was so blunt with her and got straight to the point, or whether she should take offence that she obviously had no consideration for her feelings. Clary said with a firm tone, "First, you answer my questions. Deal?" Isabelle went to agree but Alec cut her off, "No. No deal. First of all you shouldn't be here and second just because you saw us does not mean you get to know everything about a world you don't understand!" Clary was taken aback by Alec's shouting, but she battled on, one bit of shouting wasn't going to stop her getting her answers. "Well excuse me, I know you're older than me, but if you think that suddenly means you know more about this 'world' then you're wrong, I probably know just as much as you." Alec laughed harshly, "Don't argue about something you don't understand, _you are nothing like us. _You don't know what you're talking about." Clary was so confused, what the hell was he going on about?

Finally Jace spoke, "Excuse my brother Alec, he can be a little…impolite at times," Alec went to interrupt but Jace ignored him, "He thinks you don't have a right to know answers, but you do and if he won't tell you I will, after all, you saw through our glamour, so yes you have a right." Clary had never known a more soothing voice, the way he spoke could persuade anyone, even Alec by the looks of it. Jace was beautiful. There was nothing else to say, he was literally the most beautiful person Clary had ever seen. She stuttered when she started to talk again, "Y-yes, I- agree."

Clary sat in the middle of the elegant and old-fashioned sofa, Isabelle sat in the armchair, twiddling her hair, Alec sat on the coffee table, still with his hands in fists and Jace stood opposite her leaning on his elbow on the mantelpiece above the grand fireplace, looking out of the window, he looked like a model in a photo shoot or someone about to be painted by a famous artist, she drew her eyes away from him to listen to what Alec was saying. "…so we were created by angels to be a super race to rid demons from this world, and save human kind. We're called Shadowhunters or Nephlim and we put runes on our skin to enhance our 'powers' and heal ourselves quickly. This is the Institute; it's a place for orphaned shadowhunter children, our parents run this one, and for shadowhunters visiting the area or with a job in the city…" Alec went on about demons and a place called Idris and a book called 'the grey book'. Clary said nothing and didn't interrupt while he was speaking, she had no idea what to say. Eventually he got to why Clary was here. " You were at a club, where downworlders go and we had some business with one, that was why we were there, Isabelle went in the toilets where you were. She left her stele, Jace came back for it, you fainted, so he brought you here and here you are. Clear?" Clary still didn't know what to say, this whole world was just a cover for what was really happening underneath, with shadowhunters, demons, vampires, werewolves. She needed air, she got up and walked out, eventually found the front door walked for about 3 seconds and then sat down, her head was spinning.

"Clary?" Jace. He'd followed her. "Clary, are you alright? I mean, I know that must have been a lot for you to take in. Do you need anything?" Clary shook her head, what she needed was some water , but her mouth wouldn't form any words. Then Jace sat down beside her, so he was just touching her bare arm. He was radiating heat, she just wanted to snuggle up close to him and feel his arms around her. Jace started talking again, "This was my favourite place to come when I first came here, see I'm not actually Alec and Izzy's brother, I was adopted into their family when my parents died. I used to just come and look out over the city and sometimes sit here all day." Clary didn't know why he was telling her all this, but somehow it made her sad and unwillingly a single tear escaped her eye and slowly fell down her face. Jace turned and cupped her chin, wiping the tear away with his thumb. The feel of his skin on her face made her shiver, she looked up into his eyes and wanted to kiss him right then. A drop of water ran down his face, at first she thought it was a tear but then she saw him look up, smile and saw that it was rain, and it was starting to rain hard.

Jace said he'd walk her home, or try and get a cab, she didn't refuse. They were running along the street trying to get a taxi, no one was stopping for them and it was chaos. Clary stopped and stood where she was, Jace didn't notice for a second but then turned and looked at her frowning. Clary spoke, "Look I don't know about you but I've noticed no one's stopping for us, I say we just leg it." Jace grinned, grabbed her hand and they started running. Clary had never felt so alive, Jace pulled her through the crowds of umbrellas and swerved the cars; Clary could see he was smiling and that made her smile too. The ran the whole way, by the time they got to Clary's house they were soaked through. None of the lights were on which meant her mum must still be at work, Clary fumbled in her pocket for her key, then looked up to say thanks to Jace for helping her home. She started to say thank you, "Thank y-," but Jace had moved towards her and crushed his lips against hers.

She immediately dropped her key and slid her arms around his neck. He slammed them against the wall of her house, gripped her hips and moving his hands around her waist. She was on fire; she couldn't get enough of him this was what she had wanted to happen ever since she met him. He opened her mouth with his and ran his fingers through her hair; they slid straight through because her hair was so wet. Unexpectedly he grabbed her thighs; she gasped against his mouth in surprise, and lifted her up so she was straddling his hips. Her spine dug into the wall behind her but she didn't care, Jace was all she wanted, she bit his bottom lip and that made his crush her even more. She heard him moan and she ran her fingers through his golden curls. He gripped her thighs and accidently ripped her tights, she felt his bare skin on hers, it wasn't enough. She slid down, found her key and opened the door, he followed her in.

He picked her up and lay her on the bed, suddenly he was more gentle. She fiddled with the hem of his t-shirt playfully. He smiled and pulled it over his head. She saw his chest and stomach. Her mouth dropped open, she moved towards him and traced the scars all over his body, and they were so detailed, so intricate and perfect. They were faded so she looked closer to see every line, and then ran her fingers along them, along his perfect abs, up over his chest and to his jaw. She gently pulled him down on her; she fit perfectly into his body. Just like their lips fit perfectly too. She caressed his back and all the scars on with great care, but she wanted him to be like he had been before, fiery and fierce. She rolled on top of him he legs on either side of his hips. She leant down and her hair fell around them like curtains. She kissed him wildly; he knew what she wanted and kissed back crazily, but in such an amazing way. She was fed up with being careful so she pulled her top over her head and sat in her pale pink lacy bra. He stared at her in awe and drew her down rolling on top of her. Abruptly he sat up, grabbed his t-shirt and left. Clary was left looking after him in complete and utter astonishment.


End file.
